nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Leave Your Cats Below Here '''Name: ' Ravenpaw 'Rank: ' Apprentice 'Appearance: ' Pitch black cat with icy blue eyes '''Personality: Cold, distasteful, and bitter History: ''' Born to rogues, joined NightClan '''Family: Rogue dad, rogue mum Extras: sharp silver claws Ravenstream(talk) 12:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Mistybird Talk Name: ' Liontail '''Rank: ' Warrior 'Appearance: ' Light brown tom with a slightly bushy tail '''Personality: Weird, and friendly to other cats History: ''' Clanborn '''Family: None Extras: none Liontail33 (talk) 19:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Rarity (Note: I thought this name was perfect for this cat, If a show has this name, I don't know it) Rank: Warrior Appearance: A slightly gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Personality: She is always lucky to fine rare items such as jewels and rare prey. That's why she is called "Rarity". She always Genorus to cats, even with the jewels or prey she has found, and she expects the same with other cats. Family: Shadowclan History: Was a rogue before she almost got sherded into pieces by Windclan. Extras: N/A Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name:Prince Rank:Kittypet Appearance: A reddish, brown tom with emerald green eyes Personality: hyper, nervous, brave Family:Unknown History:He was adopted at a shelter by a big family Extras: He loves to explore the forest -Creekstone12 Approved Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name:Whiteclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: A White she-cat with a stumpy tail. Personality: She thinks the answer to every problem was to fight. Many cats died or got to the meddie cat's den because of her. She has one time attacked the deputy. No cat, and i mean no cat, likes her. Even Startail, Dragonclaw, and Tigerfur don't like her. The whole clan calls her the "The White Loner". But inside, she is crying in loneliness, but she doesn't say it. Family: Dead History: N/A By Arby Accepted. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: China Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Black tom with dark amber-brown eyes and a long patch of fur on the back of his head. Personality: Cheerful, likes to eat and puts food first before anything, hates losing and is kinda patronizing, likes cute things, artistic, and sometimes slips into bouts of melancholy. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Germouser Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a black, red and golden ribbon around his neck Personality: The strict and rule-abiding soldier type. He has a tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble whenever there's a misunderstanding, and is a neat-freak. He is friends with Itabby History: N/A Family: Brothers: Prussia & Austria Extras: N/A -For Spottedstar02 Name: Austria Rank: Loner, but wants to be a kittypet Appearance: Dark grey-blueish colored cat with a white face, paws & tip of his tail. His fur is longer at his chest and back of his head. He has an ahoge and a dark spot on his face. Even though he's not a kittypet, he wears a red and white horizontally striped ribbon around his neck. Personality: Austria is easygoing, though insists that he must not be seen in public after just having woken up due to his breed. He wants to be a kittypet, as he dislikes getting his paws dirty. History: N/A Family: Brothers: Prussia & Germouser Extras: N/A Name: Prussia Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Untidy, longish-haired white cat with pink eyes and a scar over his right eye and left shoulder. He wears a ribbon that is black, red and gold, with the loose ends torn and ribbed. Personality: Prussia likes to fight, and has a 'world-sized' ego. He has an arrogant attitude, and would do anything in order to become strong. Despite this, he is already strong, though he is described to have no common sense whatsoever. He is never late for anything, and very methodical. ''' '''Family: Brothers: Austria + Germouser History: Unknown Extras: N/A Name: Turkat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Brown tom with a really fluffy tail, two circles (one inside the other) on his left flank, and a paper bag on his head with two large eyeholes cut out with a smile drawn on it Personality: Lively, excessively vigorous, usually merry and friendly, yet he is determined to compete anytime with anyone (especially Greece) about the smallest things due to his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. He is a show-off, and likes eating History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Name: Greekat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Long-furred grey and white tom with a grey shape on his flank. His front paws are white, his back paws are grey, and the rest of his body is grey as well, with the exception of his face, back, and half his tail down to the base. Personality: He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. History: N/A ''' '''Family: Unknown Extras: He has a rivalry with Turkat Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted -Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name:Shadowkit Appearance:Dark orange with light orange spots and blue eyes Personality:a curios,explorer type Family: Father~BRVR Mother~Spottedfire and 4 sibings Extras:Very Eager History:Na This cat is for~Kitty APPROVED! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 20:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC)' '''Name: Steampaw' Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Pale gray short fur tom, light blue eyes Personality: A fiery spirit, always eager to try new things and learn History: Clanborn Family: Appleflower is his older sister (spotty gave me permission) Extras: None Liontail33 (talk) 19:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name:Ashpaw Rank:Apprentice Appearance:Pretty silver she-cat with Green eyes Personality:Brave,makes friends whenever she can and Funny Family:NA History:NA Extras:NA ~~KittenStyle's form~~ Name: Chromepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Short-haired silver tabby tom with blue eyes and black stripes Personality: Always quick and energetic History: Clanborn Family: Shortpaw is his sister Extras: Extra sharp teeth (talk) 20:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shortpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Brown she- cat with yellow eyes Personality: Nice and humble, never likes to pick fights History: Clanborn Family: Chromepaw is her brother Extras: Shorter than most cats (talk) 20:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sharptail Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with yellow eyes Personality: Likes to get in fights History: Clanborn Family: None Extras: Has a thin, muscular tail (talk) 20:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Vanillatwilight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Young white she-cat with bright violet eyes. She has a strange, slightly purple glow, maybe because her pelt is so pale and her eyes are so bright. She is very pretty and has a slight smell of vanilla. ''' '''Personality: Sweet and kind. One day, she will be a good mother to kits. History: clan-born Family: Younger sisters: Blossompaw, Glowpaw and Tinypaw Extras: None Name: Blossompaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Pale gray she-cat with white dapples down her back and sky blue eyes. Personality: playful and happy History: clan-born Family: Sisters: Glowpaw, Tinypaw Older Sister: Vanillatwilight Extras: none Name: Glowpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Bright ginger she-cat with golden stripes on her legs, tail, and ears and bright green eyes Personality: She's mysterious but really nice to her sisters History: clan-born Family: I'm too lazy to write all this again. You already know it anyway. Extras: none Name: Tinypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Realllllly realllllllly small white she-cat with violet eyes. She strongly resembles Vanillatwilight, but without the purple glow. Personality: Self-concious of her size, but really nice if you treat her like a normal cat. History: clan-born Family: see above Extras:none SpottyThis is Halloween... Wait no it's not. 21:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 23:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Loudclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: Loudclaw is a silver tabby, with three black stripes going down his back, from his head. He has a black tail tip, and his eyes are emerald green. Personality: Loudclaw is a loyal warrior. He's very caring for his friends and his Clanmates, and he will do what he knows to be right. In the heat of battle, he is relentless, to the point of the Warrior Code. He will NOT kill without reason. He is very loyal to StarClan. He won't lose faith, even when something similar to a hidden Clan is shown to exist. He will defend his beliefs to the death. He will always fight for his friends, and his family. He stands alongside his Clanmates, ESPECIALLY his mate, as if they were equals to him. History: Loudclaw began life as a loner, his name being Silver. As a kit, he moved around a lot with his two littermates and parents, until one day at three moons old... Three badgers had cornered his parents and the three kits. The badgers being focused on his parents, who were putting up a fight, Silver had fled when his parents yowled for him and his littermates to. But his littermates had no chance. As they bolted, two of the badgers went for each of Silver's littermates, the oldest badger keeping with his parents. Green eyes wide with shock, Silver watched, horrified, as his littermates were torn apart in front of his eyes. He let out a yowl, as loud as he could, and bolted away, hearing the badgers turn back on his parents... He would have nightmares forever. Soon, a patrol of NightClan warriors had caught up with Silver. They'd fought off the badgers, they told him, but he was also told that his parents had been killed by the time they'd arrived. He was taken into NightClan, raised as one of them. His name became Loudkit. At six moons, Loudkit received his apprentice name and began training immediately. He excelled in battle training, especially techniques to take down badgers. And he had reason to. He was also proficient in hunting skills, which would help him later on. He earned his name with flying colors, Loudclaw. And this is where his story begins... Family: None in the Clan. His parents and littermates are dead and loners, and shall remain unnamed. Extras: A powerful fighter, one of the most powerful in the Clan... Well, what do you think? Loudclaw 02:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a long bigraphyhistory... Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Note: This cat is 99% ME-1% boy is different. Runningpaw Rank: 'Paw. Apperance: Well, I am a messy, browny yellowy blonde with light blue eyes. Personality: Stubborn, but mad. (I sing christmas songs in the middle of summer. XD) Is shocked when people say nice things about him... Also, had a 'kinda relationship' with a cat, and now he avoids her gaze when he sees her. Very modest at times-though, sometimes he poses like a weirdo. Passes by 'popular people' when their looking at him like WTF(!*fudge*!) as if they were ordinary leaves. Deep inside, its P-A-I-N-F-U-L girrrl! Family: Uh. Lazy ginger. Nope, he used to be a loner. History: UUUHHH BOVE! (my new word. Above) Extras: Cat for Rainy's shipping with Dawn. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 07:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Approved!!! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 01:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Note: These characters have a slight edge, and a slight weakness to balance them out! Name: Swifty Rank: Warrior Appearance: Kind of yellowish orange. Gray eyes. Personality: Very easygoing, not too suspicious. Family: Darky (Twin brother) History: N/A, Only known to Swifty and Darky, and they won't tell. Extras: Has some weird attacks. He can tackle, and do damage. Be careful. Name: Darky Rank: Warrior Appearance: Grayish with yellow stripes on his ears, tail, and three rings on his abdomen in the same colour as the stripes Personality: Less trusting, sometimes cold. He likes knowing what's going on. Family: Swifty (Twin brother) History: See Swifty's Extras: Can see well in the dark, but his attacks in daylight are kind of inaccurate and sometimes even completely blind luck if he hits or not. He does much better in darkness. Characters by After~ ---- Name:,Rosepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:A pretty shade of orange and brown she-cat with Brown eyes personality: Nice Very Protective History: Look to fire's history Extra: Fire's Sister ~~KittenStyle's~ Name:Fire Rank:Warrior Appearance:Orange Tom Personality:Super sweet,Worried sometimes History: rosepaw's and Fire's family Died of a fire and other cats Extras:Rosepaw's Brother ~~KittenStyle's~~ Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Bloomheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: A yellowish she-cat with brown and black spots. Personality: She is unbelievably shy. She gets interrupted easily and can be barely heard when speaking. She is scared of amlost everything. But once you get to know her, she opens up, and be a kind cat. History: Clanborn. Family: Dead Extras: Friends Whiteclaw, Lionpelt, and Rarity By Arby Name:Ginger Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A ginger baby she-cat Personality: She always caught unguarded. She thinks that the world revolves around her. She thinks that no one would hurt her. She likes to wonder in the forest. History: Kittypet Family: NIGHTCLAN! Extras: N/A By Arby Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Strikekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Orange she-kit with brown pikachu stripes and one white paw Personality: She is adventurous, short-tempered, nice-like and brave. She is also very protective to the ones she loves. History: N/A Family: Mother: Spottedfire Father: BRVR Siblings: Shadowkit, Sunkit, Pantherkit and two unnamed Extras: 18:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stoatkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Brown tabby-and-white tom with black BRVR stripes and amber eyes Personality: Quiet, reserved, usually stays inside the nursery, shy. History: Clanborn Family: Mother: Spottedfire Father: BRVR Siblings: Shadowkit, Sunkit, Pantherkit, Strikekit [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 21:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- '''Rainy User Talk Blog 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Stripekit Rank:Kit Appearance:white tom with light gray stripes and ice blue eyes Personality:Kind,Caring,He often gets bullied because of his size,and stature,he gets sick often,he is the weakest kit from his litter,and is probably one of the weakest kits in the nursery History:He was born to in the clan to two loving parents.His life was good for one moon,then something bad happened.His parents were off hunting far away from camp by the alley,they were attacked by rogues,they fought hard,but were killed,the rogues ate them,and they left the part they didn't want.The worst thing was Stripekit wanted to explore so he followed his parents,he hid in a bush and watched as his parents were killed and eaten.He ran back to camp,and nobody knew that he had left camp,and saw his parents die.A hunting patrol found what was left of his parents the next day.He is two moons old now,and nobody knows his secret. Family:Parents:Deceased,Sister:Dawnkit,Brother:Thunderkit Extras:None Name:Dawnkit Rank:Kit Appearance:very attractive pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes that are the color of the rising sun Personality:Mysterious,sometimes mean,a bully,She shows kindness to her siblings,she respects her elders,she can hold toms in her paws and make them do whatever she wants (because they adore her),and she has a sharp tongue (like Squirrelflight) History:TBA Extras:TBA Family:See:Stripekit Name:Thunderkit Appearance:muscular white tom with pale green eyes,he is very attractive Personality:Mean,Bully's other cats,he shows friends,and attractive she-cats kindness,he is the strongest of the litter,and he hates Stripekit History:TBA Extras:TBA Family:See Stripekit I'm the hero! Approved! (All three kits) :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 04:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Name:Rocket Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A skinny black tom with a red collar Personality: He very fast tom, he listens to other cats carefully, and always one step ahead of other cats. History: Clanborn Family: Unknown Extras: N/A By Awesome Alicorn Approved! :D - Mistybird Talk Name: Sharkclaw Rank: StarClan Cat Personality: Typical male in his warrior life, since softened after going to StarClan Appearance: Pale grey tom with blueish stripes. Cause of Death: Greencough History: He was NightClan's finest Warrior. He met his mate Appleshine during Apprenticeship and they fell in love and had 3 kits. He contracted Greencough as an elder and died. Family: Appleshine (mate, decased) Gashclaw (son, deceased), Waspfur (son, deceased) Cloverpelt (daughter, deceased) Name: Gashclaw Rank: StarClan Cat Personality: Shy and quiet, prefers to be around family members than other cats Appearance: Pale ginger tom, green eyes Cause of Death: Battle with DarkClan History: He was killed in the battle with DarkClan by a group of toms, caused his mother's early retirement. Was born a healthy kit, the second of the litter. Family: Appleshine (mother, deceased) Sharkclaw (father, deceased) Waspfur (brother, deceased), Cloverpelt (Sister, deceased) Name: Waspfur Rank: StarClan Cat Personaltiy: Is angered easily, also easily offended Appearance: Ginger tom with black stripes Cause of Death: Battle with DarkClan History: He was killed in the battle with DarkClan along with his brother Gashclaw, forcing his mother to retire early. He is the oldest of the litter. He discovered some tunnels during an escape as a kit. Family: (see others) Name: Cloverpelt Rank: StarClan Cat Personality: Kind, sweet and caring Appearance: Grey fur with emerald green eyes. Cause of Death: Fell from tree and broke her neck History: She was rescuing her friend from a tree when she died. IDK what else to add xD Family: (see others) ~Tangle Approved, but I don't think any of the admins would be too happy with Sharkclaw's name [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] Stormleap Warrior Grey she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. She's a fleet-footed cat, hence her name, and is very outwardly athletic and cheerful. She is terrified of water, as when she was a younger cat, she almost drowned. Stormleap is outgoing and a great influence on those around him. Clan-born Father is unknown, mother is dead, and Dewfoot is her brother. Dewfoot Warrior Grey tom with blue eyes. He's as tough as his name sounds, with a hard outer wall that he's built up around himself. His mother's death when he was young hit him very hard, and though Dewfoot's outwardly as brusque and uniform as possible, on the inside he's battered and bruised. Clanborn Father is unknown, mother is dead, and Stormleap is his sister. Made by Misty, approved by MistY! Mistybird Talk Name: Blossomheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes, gray spots on her forehead Personality: She would do anything to help the Clan, and is social around other cats, and does not have a hard time deciding things, and is very accepting. History: Clanborn Family: N/A [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 14:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Mistybird Talk Name:Berrystripe Rank:Warrior Appearance:Berryish colored She-cat with Hazle eyes Personality:Nice,Shy,Beautiful,Mostly ignored and Brave for her clan History: Clanborn Her parents died from a fire and she woundered as a apprentice until she found NightClan. She is Ignored Because Everybody thinks she is a freak. Family:NA Extras:TBA ~~KittenStyle~~ Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 23:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'd like to join... :Name: Phantom :Rank: Rogue :Appearance: Black and silver tom with green eyes :Personality: Very naive (ugh i'm lazy), brave, very rebellious, quite careless, very intelligent when it comes to things he's good at, sarcastic, and clueless when it comes to she-cats. :History: Born loner, became a menace to the clans :Family: N/A :Extras: N/A 22:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Name:Shadowpaw Rank:'paw Appearance:light black tom (or super dark grey) with violet eyes Personality:Curious,shy,always tries to make friends whenever he can History:Unknown Family:deceased Extras:NA Bramblestar rocks! (talk) 23:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Approved (both)! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 23:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Littlepaw Rank: Apperntice Appearance: A small white tom, namely "The runt of the litter" Personality: He may be small, but he has a big temper! He always teased because he so small, which is why is always mean. He doesn't like when people walk over him, since he is little. He likes to explore new places, and he likes to meet kittypets, since he can tease someone for a change! History: His mother is a kittypet, when he was little, his mother found out about The Nightclan and warriors and etc. So his mother gave him up so he can become a warrior. But he does not know about this. Family: Mother is Frizzy Extras: N/A Mentor: N/A By Awesome Alicorn '''Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 20:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Name: Tawnypaw Rank: Apperntice Appearance: A white she-cat with cream and brown patches and blue eyes Personality: Sweet and Kind History: Clanborn Extras: N/A By Cinderflight, she asked to do this since she is having problems with her computer Name:Meltkit Appearance:Blue grey tom with white spots and dark blue eyes Personality:He is kind but gets scarred easily.He is very close to his family and would do anything for them. History:Clanborn Family:Mother;Spottedfire Father;BRVR Sisters;Shadowkit Strikekit Brothers;Pantherkit Stoatkit and one more unborn Sibling Extras:He is Meltfeather reborn but doesn't really know his past self.Sometimes he gets flashes if memory from Meltfeather's life.Only a few cats know that he is Meltfeather's reincarnation ~Spottedstar02's request~ She told me to do this for her she was on her kindle KittenStyle Accepted Name: Icekit Rank: kit Appearance: Tiny white tom with one grey spot over his eye, purple eyes and a red, white and blue ribbon around his neck (he refuses to take it off) Personality: Relatively cool and composed, modest. History: He helped Spottedfire with her kitting, then asked to be her foster kit and joined the Clan. The rest of the Clan believe that he is Spottedfire's son. Family: Unknown; Foster mother: Spottedfire Extras: He has a miniscule pet puffin. Accepted Name: Whitekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Dark brown cat with a white chest and underbelly Personality: Adventourous, stubborn, grumpy and protective. History: Clan-born Family: Spottedfire Extras: Kit for Spotted's litter. I also would like him to die as a kit, cuz there are hardly any StarClan kits. And his white chest glows the colour of his father's pelt to indicate his health-green for very healthy, amber-orange when he is getting sicker, pinker when he is even sicker, red when hes really sick. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 06:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Accepted Name: Noru Appearance: Noru is white with very long fur, some of it held in a ponytail over his left eye. He wears a red, white and blue ribbon around his neck. Personality: Noru is vaguely reclusive from the everyday world, and has the same disorder/ability as England to see invisible creatures. Rank: Kittypet Family: Brother: Icekit History: He belongs to a twoleg/human who's diagnosed with insanity. Accepted? Name: Coldpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: N/A Personality: She is cool and levelheaded, and in battle she will fight as far as she needs to. She is very loyal to her Clan, however she does what she feels is right... even if that means breaking the Warrior Code. She is calm, and very kind. History: Coldpelt started out as a loner, born in an ice storm. She was the only kit in the litter, but she was strong... as shown by how she survived the winter miraculously, and unexplained. She grew to be five moons, and split up from her family. At around seven moons, she encountered a NightClan patrol... and was invited to join. She accepted, and learned how to hunt and fight. She grew to be a fine hunter, and a fine warrior, as well. It was only during her apprenticeship that she learned about her Cryokinesis, explained in further detail below. Family: N/A Extras: Power of Cryokinesis. That is the power to manipulate and control Ice. However, as the moves she performs with the ice gets more complex, more powerful... the cooldown for that particular ability goes up, the longest being a full moon. ' 'Loudclaw 08:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Accepted... Name: Firestorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ginger tabby tom with golden eyes Personality: Calm, cool and collected. History: He is Clan-born Family: Mother: Firetail, Father: Unknown Extras: He is a Male Castor, which also means he can controll all elements (if thats allowed.) 15:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved, but I'd rather the superpower stuff be left out of it... -- Rainy User Talk Blog 15:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Name:Creekpaw Appearance:dark blue-grey tom Personality:kind and intelligent Family:N/A History:clan-born Extras:none Kickinitkim (talk) 18:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Approved! Mistybird Talk Name: ' Daisy(soon to be Daisypaw) '''Rank: ' Loner to Apprentice 'Appearance: ' soft, fluffy silver fur w/ Irisheart's large violet-blue eyes '''Personality: Daisypaw is soft-spoken and shy. She relies heavily on her sister Irisheart, and Irisheart's mate, Jerry. She considers them like her parents, as her own died when she was a kit. Naturally, she has a dependent nature that is very lovable, if a bit clingy. Despite her weak appearance, she can be strong when called upon, but it takes a lot out of her to see suffering or inflict pain. History: '''After her parents died, she and Irisheart were both rogues. But then even they got separated, and she wandered around by herself till she found NightClan. '''Family: Her older sister is Irisheart, and her parents are dead. Extras: N/A Made by Rainy and approved by Rainy! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 18:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Smokefoot Rank: Warrior Appearance: a large smoky, gray colored tom Personality: he is ambitious, caring, loyal, and brave Family: Unknown History: Clan-Born Extras: None --Creekstone12 (talk) 23:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12--Creekstone12 (talk) 23:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 23:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC)